Settings of a communication device may typically be done manually by a user of the communication device. Once a setting is selected, the setting may be applied until the user changes the setting. A setting on a communication device may cause disturbances to the user of the communication device. For example, an alarm setting may be set to announce an audible alarm with a relatively high volume and may disturb the user when the level of ambient sound is relatively low.
In addition, the communication device may have a setting which may cause annoyances and/or disturbances to users of other communication devices within a predetermined proximity of the communication device. For example, an alarm setting may be set to announce an audible alarm which may disturb a user of a second communication device who is sleeping nearby.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.